finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles locations
The stories of the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series all take place in the same, unnamed, world. Just like the world of Ivalice, each game takes place in the same world during different periods. There are four main tribes in this world: Clavats, Selkies, Lilties, and Yukes. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Crystal Chronicle world is covered in a poisonous gas called Miasma. The four tribes live in towns or villages protected by large Crystals. These Crystals protection only last for a year, so each year people from the town or villages called "Crystal Caravanners", must be sent out to collect drops of Myrrh with a Crystal Chalice to renew the power of the Crystal. The map is split into different areas that are blocked off by the Miasma Stream which can only be passed with an Element change to the Caravanenrs Crystal Chalice. The story focuses on the Tipa Caravanners, their journey to collect Myrrh takes them to the source of the Miasma problem. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Ring of Fates take place before the original game, thus before the spread of Miasma. During this time there is no tension between the four Tribes as they live peacefully together. Rebena Te Ra is the only city in this game with shops and people so most of the story takes place here. The world map is one whole area and not split up into areas like in the previous game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King My Life as a King takes place directly after the original, after the Miasma that plagued the land has been vanquished. Only one location is explorable in the game, the protagonist King Leo's Kingdom. Leo never leaves his Kingdom and send Adventures off to different locations to complete missions. Due to this being a city building game, the Kingdom is one of the largest explorable cities in a Final Fantasy game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Echoes of Time takes place some time after ''My Life as a King, settlements have been created after the Miasma disappeared. The Clavat scientist known as Larkeicus discovered a way to create machines that were powered by crystals, however doing so, the crystals started to completely disappear from the world. Using the power of the crystals, he saw into the future that in 2,000 years, a horrible event would take place high in the sky, and started to create a tower to prevent said event. He discovered a way to become truly immortal using the crystals, and spent the 2,000 years creating and studying. The game starts when the event is about the unfold, and there is only one crystal left, called the Crystal Core. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Crystal Bearers takes place during a point when Yukes have been gone for thousands of years from the world along with magic, the world runs on technology created by the Lilties, and crystals are now used for industrial purposes. History Golden Age At one point all four of the tribes lived together peacefully in harmony. Rebena Te Ra was home to all four tribes and served as a capital of this era. The Great Crystal lied beneath the cavern of Rebena Te Ra. King Kolka, a Selkie, ruled over Rebena Te Ra until he stepped down from the throne so his daughter Tilika, a half Selkie and half Clavat, could rule as Queen. In an alternate timeline Galdes, the Lunite King, plans to take control of the Great Crystal and become a Moon god using the power of the moon when it once shined red. He is eventually stopped by Yuri and Chelinka and trapped within a never-ending loop. These event never occur as Yuri changes history in which the events of the red moon never happen and the moon no longer shines red. Cataclysm The Golden Age ended when a Meteor fell from the sky and destroyed the Great Crystal. With it arrived the Meteor Parasite that began spreading miasma across the world. Places like Rebena Te Ra fell to ruins. Pieces of the Great Crystal were spread across the world and people soon built settlements around them as the crystal kept the miasma at bay. Myrrh was needed to keep the crystal shinning and soon began the journey of the crystal caravan. Timeline The order in which the games take place is as follows: *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Locations Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Tipa Peninsula Image:Ffcc mapicon goblinwall.jpg|Goblin Wall Image:Ffcc mapicon defaultport.jpg|Port Tipa Image:Ffcc mapicon riverbellepath.jpg|River Belle Path Image:Ffcc mapicon tipa.jpg|Tipa Ironmine Downs Image:Ffcc mapicon defaultport.jpg|Jegon River Image:Ffcc mapicon marrspass.jpg|Marr's Pass Image:Ffcc mapicon mineofcathuriges.jpg|Mine of Cathuriges Image:Ffcc mapicon mushroomforest.jpg|Mushroom Forest Vale of Alfitaria Image:Ffcc mapicon alfitaria.jpg|Alfitaria Image:Ffcc mapicon moschetmanor.jpg|Moschet Manor Image:Ffcc mapicon tida.jpg|Tida Veo Lu Image:Ffcc mapicon shella.jpg|Shella Image:Ffcc mapicon veolusluice.jpg|Veo Lu Sluice *Shella *Veo Lu Sluice The Abyss Image:Ffcc mapicon mountvellenge.jpg|Mount Vellenge Image:Ffcc mapicon magmell.jpg|Mag Mell Rebena Plains Image:Ffcc mapicon conallcurach.jpg|Conall Curach Image:Ffcc mapicon rebenatera.jpg|Rebena Te Ra Plains of Fum Image:Ffcc mapicon daemonscourt.jpg|Daemon's Court Image:Ffcc mapicon fieldsoffum.jpg|Fields of Fum Image:Ffcc mapicon defaultport.jpg|Jegon River Image:Ffcc mapicon selepationcave.jpg|Selepation Cave Kilanda Islands Image:Ffcc mapicon defaultport.jpg|Mount Kilanda Lynari Island Image:Ffcc mapicon leuda.jpg|Leuda Image:Ffcc mapicon lynaridesert.jpg|Lynari Desert Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Towns *Rebena Te Ra *Villa Dungeons *Abyssus Forest *Crystal Temple *Kilanda Isle *Mount Vaal *Old Town *Rela Cyel *Rela Cyel Past *River Belle *Shadowland *Valley of Heroes Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Kingdom *Padarak Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Towns and non hostile areas *Village *Town *Gate Dungeons *Forest 1&2 *Aqueducts entrance 1&2 *Fire mountain *Ice mountain 1&2 *Library (Parts 1,2,&3) *Ruins 1&2 *Mine *Tower Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Towns and non hostile areas *Alfitaria *Bridge Town *Costa Faguita *Rivelgauge Monastery Dungeons *Aerial Prison Recurring Locations Some locations have appeared more then once in the ''Crystal Chronicles series. Alfitaria In the original Crystal Chronicles, Alfiteria was a main city, and former capitol of the Lilty empire. As such, the town is mostly populated by Lilties. Many of the Litian residents who live there hold ancient grudges against Yuke visitors. In The Crystal Bearers, Alfiteria is set to be the capitol of the new Lilty empire, and the main hub of the game. Kilanda Islands In the original Crystal Chronicles the Kilanda Islands is an area map that takes you to only one dungeon, Mount Kilanda. In Ring of Fates the Kilanda Isle is one of the dungeons in the game. It is also called Sinners' Isle, as people who commit crimes are sent here. The boss battle takes place inside a volcano, which is most likely the top of Mount Kilanda from the original game. Rebena Te Ra In the original Crystal Chronicles, Rebena Te Ra is a dungeon of a once grand city during the Golden Era when the four Tribes lived together in this city, as the opening explains. The city is in ruins now with an old Temple in the middle of the area. In Ring of Fates, Rebena Te Ra is called the Crystal Capital , filled with the four Tribes, and ruled under King Kolka. This is most likely the Golden Era the original game spoke of. This is where most of the story in the game takes place. River Belle Path In the original Crystal Chronicles River Belle Path is the first dungeon that the Tipa Caravan explores. It is full of monsters with a waterfall inside a cave at the end where a Giant Crab is fought. In Ring of Fates, River Belle is a secret dungeon which is unlocked after the game is completed. It is an exact remake of the original dungeon with a Giant Crab for a boss at the end and a poisonous gas filling the area just like Miasma. In Echoes of Time, River Belle is once again a secret dungeon which is unlocked after the game is complete. It remains the same in appearance as it did in Ring of Fates. Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Locations